oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 02
"The Onii-san I Trusted and Sent Off Can't Get This Addicted to a Mobile Dating Sim and Commit Sexual Harrassment" (信じて送り出したお兄さんが携帯美少女ゲームにドハマリしてセクハラしてくるようになるわけがない, Shinjite Okuridashita Onii-san ga Keitai Bishōjo Gēmu ni Dohamari shite Sekuhara shite Kuru yō ni Naru Wake ga Nai) is the second episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on April 14, 2013. Synopsis In the same playground where Kyousuke's reputation was utterly destroyed, the girl who vowed for his death the moment he does something to Kirino, Ayase Aragaki, asks Kyousuke a favor. Ayase has been troubled by Kirino's unusual behavior the past few days, and she suspects that Kirino has a new girlfriend (take note, not boyfriend) in the form of the mobile game she is playing and she has been hiding this from Ayase. Ayase soon talks about a recently popular mobile game that allows users to send text messages to one's virtual girlfriend, and she is rather worried about Kirino's immersion into the game. After some coercion on Ayase's part, Kyousuke promises to deal with Kirino's new addiction. Kyousuke decides to go straight to the point and asks Kirino about this new game she is playing, and she reluctantly introduces Kyousuke to the game entitled Love Touch. Kyousuke cringes as Kirino does sweet talk with her virtual girlfriend Ayaka, who has a striking resemblance to Ayase. Kirino then proceeds to blabber about the game's many features, including speech recognition, realtime responses and the ability to sync with other devices with the game installed, allowing for an immersive relationship with a virtual girlfriend. Kyousuke doesn't seem to understand the great things about the game, much to Kirino's irritation. Kyousuke soon reminds Kirino about her statement about loving her real-life friends as much as her eroge, and Kirino responds by telling him about her shaky status with Ayase. Kirino then decides to lend Ayaka to Kyousuke while she tries to make amends with Ayase. As Kyousuke looks at the game he has to play for the meantime, he thinks that it would be a boring experience. That said, he decides to start playing. Eventually, Kyousuke finds himself so immersed in the game that even Manami, who visited the Kousaka Residence early in the day, finds his early-morning antics a bit too creepy for her standards. Ayase eventually hears about this and scolds Kyousuke for falling into the very game she's supposed to pry Kirino from. Kyousuke's quick response about diverting Kirino's attention from the game barely saved him from Ayase's right straight, and he decides to invite her to the Kousaka Residence using Kirino as bait. Kyousuke decides to explain what he noticed about Kirino's virtual girlfriend in Love Touch, and reveals to Ayase that Ayaka resembles Ayase in voice and in personality. Ayase impulsively delivers a slap to Kyousuke's face as he presses on Ayaka's breasts and blushes at her response. Kyousuke explains that Ayaka is so shy that even a touch on her shoulders would make her blush, but no explanation would change Ayase's opinion on him as a pervert. Meanwhile, Kirino is inside her room, playing a rhythm game while trying to take a peek at the panties of the girl on the screen. Despite the rather unusual situation, Kirino wonders if Ayase is still mad at her. Kyousuke, in spite of Ayase's opinions on his perverse behavior, tries to justify the amount of gameplay he dedicated for Ayaka, and he asks Ayase to show off the traits Kirino likes from Ayaka to make her happy this time. Ayase appears uninterested in trying it out, especially with Kyousuke being referred to by Ayaka most of the time, but her patience eventually snaps when Kyousuke asks her to say a romantic confession topped with and "I love you". Ayase quickly delivers a powerful kick on Kyousuke's face and protests on how Kyousuke could allow her to say such shameless lines to him. As Ayase storms out of the Kousaka Residence, Kyousuke mutters about the miracle that he actually survived that kick to the face. Ayase soon heads to the Tamura Residence and tells Manami about what happened to her at Kyousuke's place. After a short round of explanations, Manami finally understands what Ayase meant when she said that Kyousuke had "sexually abused" her, and Manami promises to scold Kyousuke about it. Ayase then looks at the game that corrupted both Kirino and Kyousuke and plans to destroy it. Manami reminds Ayase that the console still belongs to Kirino regardless of what it did to her. Then, Ayase suddenly thinks of a nice way to give the two a taste of their own medicine. As Kyousuke heads off to school, he is welcomed by Manami, who for some strange reason comes personally to fetch him. Kyousuke instantly notices Manami's strange personality and finds it a bit creepy. Manami decides to give up the act and takes Kyousuke somewhere close to the Kousaka Residence. Meanwhile, Ayase catches Kirino heading to school and acts exactly like Ayaka from Love Touch, much to Kyousuke's amusement. Then, Kyousuke feels a chill down his spine as Ayase switches into a yandere personality, telling Kirino that she is willing to kill anyone who stands in the way of their relationship. However, it seems that Kirino is not interested in a dead end anytime soon, much to Kyousuke's relief. Then, Ayase asks if there is something different in her. Kirino tells her outright that she is a bit more creepy than before, causing Ayase to run away in tears. This reaction was the cause for a confused Kirino to catch up with her heartbroken friend. Character List By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Ayase Aragaki *Kirino Kousaka *Manami Tamura New Characters *Ayaka, Kirino's virtual character from Love Touch Trivia *Unlike most of the episodes, this episode is based off of one of the shorts given in a booklet with the drama cd called "My little sister can't be hook up in a psp game" instead of the actual novel. *Season 2, Episode 2, is Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai's longest title episode, being "The Onii-san I Trusted and Sent Off Can't Get This Addicted to a Mobile Dating Sim and Commit Sexual Harrassment". Referbacks *The game Love Touch was the game bought by Kirino on her visit to Akihabara in the previous episode. Quotes *''"Onii-san, I need your advice" — Ayase to Kyousuke at the beggining of the episode *"Don't talk like Ayaka-chan's an object!" — Kirino talking to Kyousuke *"''The only one I'll sexually harass is you." — Kyousuke's rather off-putting confident statement towards Ayase *"You're a little creepy." — Kyousuke to Manami when she tries to mimic the game *''"I couldn't go on living without you, Kirino!"'' — Ayase to Kirino while mimicking the game *''"Now, Kirino, let's both go and kill your interfering Onii-san together"'' — Ayase following the yandere route Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes